


Home for Christmas

by Achika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is on a mission, and he is not leaving the mountain until Red agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A christmas gift fic for Ocelot_L.

Green scowled, pulling his coat closer. Eevee would normally be wrapped around his neck and shoulders like a scarf, but it was too cold even for that, and Green had left her in her Pokeball.

The trek up Mt. Silver was never fun, even though Green had made it often enough that he could probably do it in his sleep now, and it was even worse in the winter. On the plus side, the wild pokemon all seemed to be taking cover from the weather, and so Green made it up the mountain unaccosted.

The cave at the top of the mountain was warm from the fire burning, and Red looked up in surprise when he heard Green's footsteps on the stone. Pikachu ran over to Green excitedly, and climbed up him to perch on his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu," Green said, and scratched behind its ears, which twitched happily.

Red was looking at him curiously. Green didn't know why he was so surprised.

"I"m here to take you home," Green said, flushed and tingly from stepping into the cave's heat.

Red glared and opened his mouth to protest, but Green cut him off.

"I get that you're doing to whole hermit thing, I do, and I think you're an idiot for it but whatever, it's your life. It's not like you ever cared what I thought anyway. I also know you don't have a calendar up here but it's Christmas tomorrow, Red. You should come home, if only for a day or two. Eat real food, take real baths, let your mom spoil you for a bit," Green said.

Red hesitated, and Green went in for the kill. Red would never come back of his own volition, so Green had to play dirty.

"It...would mean a lot. To your mom, and to my grandpa. Everyone knows you were always the great Professor Oak's favorite," Green said, trying not let any bitterness show. He was trying to do something good here, and that pain was an ache he'd learned to live with years ago.

Red walked over and squeezed Green's hand. "Okay," he said, and his voice was low and a little rusty from disuse. "I'll come home for a while. Since you asked,"

Green huffed, suddenly a little uncomfortable. "Of course you are. I'd drag you back to Pallet Town by your ear if I had to,"

Red smiled slightly and began packing up.


End file.
